A Armadilha
by Nadeshisco
Summary: Miro perde a paixão de sua vida mais uma vez, mas será que isso é um adeus definitivo? CAP 12 ON LINE! O FIM!
1. Sonhos

Armadilha 1- O Sonho  
  
Ele caminhava entre aquele templo frio , cada parte de seu corpo forte e esbelto, tremia de nervoso e agitação, teria ele a chance de tocar naqueles lábios em que tanto sonhava? Teria a noite de sua vida, ou apenas passaria mais uma noite sozinho, infeliz?Todos esses pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça, a ponto de desistir. Deixou seu cosmo o mais escondido possível para não ser percebido antes da hora. Seu coração estava a mil, nunca sentira isso na vida antes, mas : "É agora ou nunca ". Bateu na porta e foi recebido da mesma forma cordial e alegre, seu coração quase saiu pela boca ao vê-lo daquela forma.  
  
- Miro, que surpresa, o que faz aqui a essas horas da noite? – Kamus pelo que mesmo disse já era bem tarde, estava usando seu pijama de seda cor gelo, que caia muito bem nele, sendo meio transparente, podia-se ver detalhadamente cada músculo rígido e forte.  
  
- Kamus eu vim ate aqui, pois tenho algo realmente serio para lhe falar....Posso entrar ? – Kamus percebera que seu amigo estava nervoso, e balançando a cabeça em sinal positivo levou o cavaleiro ate seu quarto, onde poderiam conversar melhor...  
  
- Pode falar Miro,estou ouvindo... – O Escorpião tremeu o que não era comum, mas falou antes que sua coragem terminasse de vez  
  
- Kamus....Somos amigos a muito tempo...não sei como dizer isso mas...olhe pode ser que você me mande embora, nunca mais queira olhar na minha cara, mas saiba que...você me desperta uma atenção diferente...  
  
- Aonde você quer chegar? – Kamus não estava gostando muito da idéia...  
  
- Aquário, eu...gosto de você, sinto algo por você a mais da amizade...  
  
- O QUE??? Você esta insinuando que me ama?  
  
- Olhe eu...  
  
- Pois saiba que isso é totalmente impossível entre nós, saia imediatamente daqui Miro...VÁ EMBORA....  
  
- Kamus...  
  
- EU NÃO TENHO MAIS NADA PARA OUVIR, SAIIII...  
  
Miro nunca vira seu amigo tão alterado daquela maneira, mas foi embora, achando que cometa a maior burrada de sua vida, lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto jovem ao ver o templo de Aquário se distanciando dele....  
  
- AHHHHH – Miro de repente acordara, estava suando frio.  
  
Tivera novamente aquele sonho,não agüentava mais...quase todas as noites eram daquele jeito, não estava suportando mais...a verdade é que ele sempre fora apaixonado por Kamus, mas o jeito frio do amigo o impedia de se aproximar, ou de dizer qualquer coisa...tinha medo que acontecesse o mesmo que naquele sonho, então preferiria sofrer calado...mas a dor já tomava conta de si, era duro para ele olhar para Kamus e não poder dizer nada...ter que ficar calado...Olhou no relógio, eram 3 e 28 da madruga, não conseguia mais dormir, e se dormia tinha receio de ter aquele bendito sonho novamente, resolveu dar uma caminhada pelas Doze Casas, isso sempre fizera bem a ele.  
  
Estava caminhando passando pelas casas, onde os cavaleiros àquela hora estavam em sono profundo... "Parece que é só eu que estou acordado ", ele pensou infeliz, mas estava enganado...  
  
- Oi Miro, não consegue dormir também? – justo ele, a pessoa que Miro mais e menos queria ver naquele momento...  
  
- Kamus? – Miro tremeu ligeiramente, "o que eu faço agora? "  
  
N/a : Bom, como vocês já perceberam deu para perceber quem será o casal dessa vez né? Desculpem por esse cap. ter sido tão pequeno, mas eu fiz mais como uma forma de introdução para a verdadeira historia, espero que estejam gostando, pois prometo fortes emoções, comentem e dêem opinião sobre o que eu poderia escrever na fic, e garanto que o próximo cap. será mais longo... 


	2. Novamente

2 – Novamente  
  
Kamus não parecia assim tão animado, como aparentava estar. Miro notara uma frieza diferente no olhar do amigo, não era aquela habitual, mas deixou quieto, melhor do que levar um "Pó de diamante "na cara.  
  
Ao chegarem na cozinha , eles se sentaram na pequena mesa. Kamus foi logo perguntando:  
  
- Por que você não consegue dormir, logo você que é tão dorminhoco...  
  
-É não sei – era obvio que ele estava mentindo  
  
-Essa é a minha ultima noite aqui...  
  
-COMO? – Miro não esta entendendo...só faltava Kamus morrer de novo  
  
-Atena me pediu para que fosse numa missão para ela...sabe ela ainda acha que há algum espectro vivo para contar historia – ele comentou sem muita animação em sua voz.  
  
-Voce aceitou? – Escorpião perguntou o obvio  
  
-Claro...nao posso rejeitar um pedido de Atena...só sei que eu pedi para ir sozinho, mas acho que vou ficar um bom tempo longe...  
  
-Quanto mais ou menos?  
  
-Um mês ou mais... – Kamus falara desanimado  
  
-Voce ta loco...sozinho ainda?  
  
-E qual o problema?  
  
-Você sempre foi frio demais...vai ficar no isolamento de novo? – Miro sem perceber estava alterando um pouco sua voz  
  
-Eu? Ora Miro...se estivesse no meu lugar, você faria o mesmo...  
  
-Levaria alguém junto...ou você acha que você vai dar conta sozinho de algum espectro?  
  
-Ué...sou um cavaleiro de Ouro...  
  
-Com esse friozinho? Duvido... – pronto mais uma briga estava se formando, Miro tocara no ponto fraco de Aquário, falarem que ele tinha um "friozinho ", era o mesmo que dizer que uma formiga sozinha enforca um elefante, Kamus achava isso o cumulo.  
  
-Ora essa...você veio aqui para me insultar...nem a sua opinião eu estou pedindo...  
  
-Mas eu estou dando...ninguém precisa mandar...mas francamente...  
  
-Francamente o que Miro de Escorpião? Você queria que eu levasse quem o tarado do Peixes? Ou o Aldebaran que sozinho ocupa toda a minha barraca?  
  
-Ora não existem só eles de cavaleiros por aqui...  
  
-...Que estejam afim de voltar naquele assunto que pra mim é constrangedor? Por que você queria que eu levasse você? – Kamus tirara as palavras da boca de Miro...ele revoltado levantou e socou a mesa, fazendo derrubar um como de água que tinha ali em cima.  
  
-Não estou pedindo isso...voce que esta insinuando... – Kamus levantara também e Miro praticamente estava gritando  
  
-Entao por que você esta falando desse jeito? Heim seu Agulhinha...  
  
-Agulhinha? Eu vou te mostrar quem é agulhinha...AGU...  
  
- Que bagunça é essa? – Shura aparecera lá também, com uma enorme cara de sono, eles nem imaginavam como ele havia conseguido chegar lá com aquela cara – você não estão vendo que os berros de você estão soando pelas Doze Casas todinha? São 4 e meia da manha, vocês não tem outra hora pra brigar não? Vocês não conseguem ter um papo serio que logo tão brigando...  
  
-Eu vou embora... – Miro saiu esmurrando a porta da cozinha...não sabia o por que tinha falado tudo aquilo, mas o jeito de Kamus o havia deixado irritado ate o estremo, ele nunca fora de muita paciência mesmo, não seria aquela hora que ele teria.  
  
Não conseguira dormir, via o dia amanhecendo lentamente, o barulho começar bem devagar no Santuário, quando ouviu um estrondo que o fez pular de sua cama... 


	3. Lamentações

3 – Lamentações  
  
Kamus estava carregando sua bagagem escadaria abaixo. Ele nunca fora de muita coisa, mas ali parecia que iria realmente demorar muito. Miro cansado de todo aquele escândalo, resolve aparecer diante do amigo.  
  
-Kamus, será que você não se enxerga? – Miro novamente estava gritando – que escândalo!!!  
  
-Ora então quer dizer que o senhor bagunça resolveu ser correto agora? – Kamus foi sarcástico.  
  
-O Templo é meu... Tira os seus tramboios daqui...  
  
-Claro que eu vou tirar... Ou você acha que eu ia ficar aqui durante muito tempo heim? Adeus Miro... - Kamus estava com seu olhar fuzilando, mas ao sair do Templo de Escorpião não pode deixar de dar uma espiada para trás...afinal no fundo de seu coração iria sentir a falta de Miro.  
  
Miro estava explodindo de raiva, nunca a sentira tanta raiva de Kamus assim, nem quando ele estava sendo um traidor a serviço de Hades. Mas deixou para lá. "Quando ele voltar ele vai ver..." . Mas será que ele iria voltar?  
  
Escorpião tratou de se acalmar, porque afinal sabia que os outros cavaleiros não tinham culpa se eles brigavam ou não. 5 horas depois de Kamus ter ido embora...Saga começou a comentar, no templo de Capricórnio:  
  
-Acho q se ele tivesse levado alguém seria melhor, não acham?  
  
-É talvez fosse mais seguro... – Aldebaran continuava  
  
-Mas...ele sempre foi assim... –Mascara da Morte falou  
  
Miro já estava se irritado cada vez mais com aqueles comentários inoportunos e resolveu voltar para seu Templo, antes que alguém acabasse recebendo suas Agulhas Escarlates.  
  
- Com licença, mas eu tenho mais o que fazer...  
  
Miro saíra rápido e todos acharam estranho, geralmente Miro gostava de agito e dessas reuniões para falarem besteiras e pela primeira vez ele saíra assim...  
  
- Credo, o que deu nele? – Shura perguntou estranhando a atitude dele  
  
-No mínimo é porque Kamus não esta aqui... – disse Mascara da Morte, com cara de poucos amigos.  
  
-Eu vou falar com ele...  
  
-Shaka? Olha lá, cuidado, quando Miro ta assim, é melhor não contrariar... – Aioria o aconselhou, mas Shaka já sabia disso.  
  
-Eu sei Leão...  
  
Ele também saiu e se dirigiu ao templo de Escorpião, ao chegar lá não encontrou Miro e achou que ele pudesse estar em seu quarto, bateu na porta mais ninguém respondeu:  
  
-Abra a porta Miro, eu sei que você esta aí...  
  
-Quero ficar sozinho Shaka...  
  
-Mas você não esta bem, deixe pelo menos eu entrar...  
  
-Vá embora... – Miro já estava ficando cansado de toda aquela amolação  
  
-Você que sabe, mas quando precisar eu estarei lá em Virgem... – Shaka já estava dando meia volta quando Miro finalmente abriu a porta.  
  
-Shaka...  
  
- Oi...  
  
- Esta bem você tem razão, eu não estou muito bem mesmo... Pode entrar Shaka entrara no quarto de Miro , estava tudo uma bagunça, mas ele não pode deixar de notar que na mesa de cabeceira de Miro havia uma foto dele e de Kamus, estavam sorridentes e usavam as armaduras, pareciam muito mais novos  
  
-Eu lembro dessa foto...  
  
-É, foi quando nos reunimos pela primeira vez no Santuário, logo que nos tornamos cavaleiros de ouro...  
  
-Pela primeira vez com a armadura não é?  
  
-É, ela não saiu daí deis de então...  
  
Shaka se sentou na cama de Miro ao lado deste e olhou bem nos fundos dele  
  
-Você sente a falta dele não sente? Vocês eram e ainda são, como unha e carne...  
  
-Bom sempre fomos amigos, não posso negar...mas sempre tivemos nossas brigas...Kamus faz o tipão 'certinho' e eu o 'descontraído'...  
  
-Mas nunca por isso vocês deixaram de serem amigos...mas vocês brigaram ontem de madrugada né?  
  
-Voce ouviu? – Miro arregalara os olhos, achou que apenas as Casas mais próximas tinham ouvido  
  
-Miro, quem não ouviu? Seus berros eram ouvidos perfeitamente, até Mu ouviu...  
  
-Puxa...foi mal... – Escorpião ficara sem graça  
  
-Mas por que vocês brigaram?  
  
-Kamus é muito cabeça dura, quer ir sozinho, no mínimo vai acabar se ferrando... – o coração de Miro ate apertou quando ele disse essas palavras, ele não queria isso.  
  
-Isso não é motivo de briga...Kamus deve estar querendo provar algo para si mesmo, provar que é capaz, acho que ele ainda assume um pouco de culpa da batalha contra Hades.  
  
-É pode ser...  
  
-Mas não fique assim , tenho certeza que Kamus logo voltará, não tem motivos para você ficar assim...anime-se  
  
-É que sinceramente eu não queria ter brigado com ele... – Miro começou a olhar par seus pés...  
  
-Ninguém gosta de brigar, a não ser o Mascara da Morte... – eles deram uma breve sorriso com o comentário de Shaka – mas não fique assim...bom eu preciso ir, se precisar de mim estarei em Virgem  
  
-Obrigado Shaka, estou mais aliviado...  
  
Shaka saíra e Miro voltou a se deitar em sua cama, a conversa com Virgem realmente havia lhe feito bem... não sentia mais raiva ou bronca de Kamus, esperava que o amigo também não...  
  
N/a : Oi, desculpem pela demora da atualização, eu estava meia sem idéia, e por isso comentem , dêem opiniões sobre a fic...valeus!! 


	4. A carta

**4 – A carta**  
  
Duas semanas haviam se passado deis de então. Miro voltara a ser alegre com todos novamente. Realmente a conversa que tivera com Shaka havia lhe feito bem. Certa noite quando estavam todos reunidos na casa de Áries, Mu veio com uma carta na mão:  
  
-Olhem, parecesse que Kamus nos mandou noticias!  
  
-Ué? Ele não tinha que mandar para Athena? – Aldebaran perguntou achando estranho  
  
-Ele já mandou, vai Miro lê aí... – Mu entregou a carta para Miro que meio contrariado começou a ler em voz alta.  
  
Oi pessoal, espero que esteja tudo bem aí no Santuário. Estou no momento em "Quios "uma das Ilhas do Mar Ebreu. Por enquanto não encontrei nenhuma dificuldade, esta tudo em ordem. O tempo esta favorável, e acho que nenhum espectro sobreviveu, portanto estarei voltando logo, mas ainda terei que "procurar "mais um pouco. Espero que vocês não tenham achado estranho, deu ter vindo sozinho e muito menos você Miro, pela pequena "conversa" que tivemos. De qualquer forma...esta tudo correndo muito bem...  
  
Abraços – Kamus de Aquário  
  
-É mesmo a letra dele... – comentou Shaka acompanhando a leitura na carta junto com Miro  
  
-É...ate demais...cretino...pelo menos esta indo tudo bem.  
  
-Ele não esqueceu da briga em heim? – Afrodite de Peixes tocara no ponto fraco de Miro  
  
-É...faz o favor de lembrar...idiota...  
  
-Ah calma aí Escorpião...não vai se estressar agora né? Pelo menos ele lembrou de você. – Kanon estava certo, indiretamente Kamus lembrara de Miro  
  
-Bah, tinha que lembrar logo licença...Mú some com isso ou taca fogo o que você achar melhor... – e saiu, mais uma vez irritado, não entendia o porquê de tanto nervosismo.  
  
As palavras de Kamus pareciam sarcásticas quando Miro as leu. Ele voltou revoltado para a Casa de Escorpião. Kamus pelo visto gostava de provocá-lo e pior na frente de todos. Miro fora para seu quarto e trancou a porta: " ...se alguém vier aqui, vai ter gastado a sola do sapato ". Ele caiu em sua cama , arrancando sua camiseta e a jogou no chão, sempre fazia isso quando se irritava com Kamus ate o estremo...  
  
-Se você soubesse seu idiota, da verdade...mas pelo visto aquele sonho é para mim desistir de você...é isso que eu vou fazer, Kamus de Aquário eu vou tira-lo da cabeça...vou fingir que nunca senti nada...por você...  
  
Miro fechou os olhos mas a imagem do Cavaleiro de Aquário viera perfeitamente em sua mente, ele os abriu repentinamente...  
  
-Que saco...você me atormenta ate de olhos fechados Kamus...  
  
Longe dali, na Ilha de Quios, alguém passava dificuldades. Kamus estava caminhando, era só o que fazia deis que saiu do Santuário. O tempo na ilha estava horrível, o mar revolto. Estava dormindo mal , seu barraco fora levada pelo vendo e quando o encontrou estava completamente rasgado pelos rochedos pontiagudos da praia. Realmente ate li, não havia encontrado ninguém , mas sentia uma cosmo energia diferente, parecia que alguém o espionava, deis que saíra de seu Templo.  
  
Em seu belo rosto havia leves cortes, comida ele tinha bastante, mas pelo calor infernal que estava fazendo, sua água estava acabando...  
  
-Sorte que sou um cavaleiro de Gelo, se não... – ele comentava em quanto caminhava sozinho...  
  
De dia era um sol escaldante e a tarde chovia muito forte, temporal...Kamus mentiu quando escreveu na carta dizendo que estava tudo bem...não estava. Não levara ninguém, para poder pensar sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ele chegou próximo de uma rocha , há alguns metros do mar e se sentou, cansado...andava, andava e não estava encontrando nada.  
  
-Miro...onde você está... – ele sussurrou, sentia a falta do amigo mais do que tudo ali... –com certeza não esta nem se lembrando que eu existo depois daquela briga idiota e da minha 'carta'...  
  
Kamus achava que Miro só o via como um simples amigo...mas na verdade Kamus o o amigo nunca aparentara nada ele nunca se aproximou com "outras intenções"...  
  
-É melhor deixar essas idéias absurdas de lado...Miro é meu amigo e me vê como tal...tire essas idéias da cabeça Kamus de Aquário...  
  
No Santuário Miro estava dormindo, quando alguém apareceu...  
  
-Miro trate de ir acordando...  
  
-Hã?? Mu!!?  
  
Mu havia entrado lá e não parecia muito alegre...  
  
-Como você entrou aqui?? – Miro se sentou com a maior cara de sono e Mú nem se mexeu.  
  
-Esqueceu que eu tenho telecinesia? Quero falar com você...  
  
-Ah é mesmo...sobre o que?? – Miro já assumiu um tom de quem nem quer papo  
  
-Você....não me engana...Shaka me contou sobre a conversa que vocês tiveram a 2 semanas atrás...Miro admita você esta apaixonado por Kamus.  
  
Miro arregala os olhos diante da calma que Mu dissera ele sabia?  
  
-Mú, da onde você tirou isso?  
  
-Sabe Miro – Mu se sentou ao lado dele – eu não nasci ontem, já tenho 20 anos e você também e sei muito bem reconhecer quando alguém esta amando...  
  
-Ah é? Pois fique sabendo que eu não amo mais Kamus... – Miro dissera isso e voltou a se enfiar em baixo das cobertas  
  
-Ah "não amo mais "então quer dizer que já amou né? Por que você não responde a carta dele?  
  
-Eu? Você ta doido...pra que, pra ele vir com mais um motivinho besta para dizer da "pequena conversa que tivemos" , não mesmo Mu...- Miro não estava acreditando no que Mu estava lhe dizendo  
  
-Bem...sabe que eu não acredito muito em tudo que Kamus escreveu naquela carta...  
  
-Não? – Miro surpreso se sentou novamente  
  
-Não...ouvi dizer que na ilha de Quios nessa época do ano, o tempo é bem instável, chove muito...e Kamus disse que o tempo "esta favorável "? Não é só isso, mas há alguma coisa ali que eu não estou entendendo... – Mu não estava fazendo cara de espanto, mas estava sendo sincero.  
  
-Você quer dizer que Kamus esta mentindo? Você tem certeza? Por que ele faria isso? – Miro mais uma vez não estava entendendo, seus pensamentos de "esquece-lo ", haviam sumido naquele momento.  
  
-Acho que sim Miro, mas o porquê dele fazer isso eu realmente não sei... se eu fosse você dava um jeito e falar com ele, por carta realmente não dá , esqueci desse detalhe e não sabemos em que parte da ilha ele esta...  
  
-É ele não mencionou.  
  
-E tente falar com ele, nem que seja por cosmo, Miro...deixe esse orgulho um pouco de lado, pelo menos uma vez...  
  
"Orgulho ", Miro pensou, estava realmente sendo orgulhoso, sempre fora quando o assunto era Kamus, pelo menos quando estava com outra pessoa...  
  
-Eu vou tentar Mu...mas não prometo nada...eu queria descansar agora.  
  
-Esta bem...mas pense no que eu te disse...fique tranqüilo eu não comentarei nada com ninguém...  
  
- Tudo bem...  
  
Mu saiu e Miro se virou em sua cama...  
  
-Será mesmo que Kamus esta mentindo? Ele não é disso...bom vou esquece- lo...isso não me importa.  
  
Miro voltou a dormir, mas demorou ate pegar no sono novamente, será que conseguiria mesmo esquecer Kamus, mesmo quando o "amigo" voltasse para o Santuário?  
  
_N/a : E aí pessoal, obrigada pelos coments da fic, fiquei muito contente, espero mais sobre esse novo cap... Sobre a Ilha de Quios ela realmente existe , esta situada no Mar Ebreu. Sobre o clima que eu mencione, eu q o inventei, não sei bem como é o clima verdadeiro. Achei que com um clima mais "drástico" ficaria melhor na história!! Valeus pessoal!! Espero que estejam gostando!! (_


	5. O Bate Papo

5 – O "Bate" Papo

Miro acorda depois de um tempo com um grande remorso, afinal Kamus partira brigado com ele, e a conversa de Mu não saíra de sua cabeça. Mesmo não querendo admitir o amigo tinha total razão.

-É eu acho que eu vou mesmo falar com ele por cosmo. – Miro se levantou e lembrou por alguns momentos das palavras de Mu : "Bem...sabe que eu não acredito muito em tudo que Kamus escreveu naquela carta..."

Miro não conseguia imaginar Kamus mentindo, mas também não seria difícil isso acontecer.

Após se concentrar Miro consegue encontrar o cosmo de Kamus, que estava realmente difícil, mas Miro estranhou, pois estava mais baixo do que o normal, mas deixou quieto e os dois começam a conversar:

-Kamus.... Kamus

-Diga Miro o que você quer? – Kamus não parecia com muita paciência para papo, mas estava com saudades da voz de Miro.

-Quero perguntar, por que você mentiu na carta?

-Mas eu não menti , está tudo sobre controle.

-É mesmo então porque o Mu me disse que o tempo é instável nessa época do ano?

-Então ele errou.

Kamus se sentia mal por estar mentindo a Miro mas era a sua única opção

-Sabia que alguém devia ter ido com você Kamus

-Não começa com isso de novo Miro – Kamus queria terminar com a conversa, porque não queria brigar mais uma vez

- Mas é verdade

- Eu já disse que queria passar um tempo sozinho

- Mas não precisava mentir para nós

Miro estava com os olhos marejados e quase que quebra o vaso q estava na sua frente.

-ESTÁ BEM SENHOR KAMUS DE AQUÁRIO SE VOCÊ ACHA QUE OS SEUS AMIGOS NÃO PODEM TE AJUDAR É OPÇÃO SUA, MAS SAIBA QUE NOS ESTAMOS AQUI PARA ISSO!

Kamus perde o controle.

-ESCUTE BEM MIRO, EU NÃO DISSE QUE VOCÊS NÃO PODEM ME AJUDAR, EU SÓ QUERO PASSAR UM TEMPO SOZINHO, COMIGO MESMO ENTENDEU?

Kamus desvia seu cosmo de propósito e Miro perde contato

-Ah Kamus,meu Kamus eu não acredito que brigamos novamente

Na ilha de Quios

-Miro, meu Miro pena que você não entenda o que eu sinto por você e acabamos brigando de novo será que algum dia eu poderei te falar o quanto eu sinto por você?

Kamus estava fadigado por andar o dia todo e por usar o seu cosmo para a longa distancia que estavam. Ele continuava andando por aquela ilha incessante que o tempo só tinha em piorar cada vez mais...

-Da próxima vez eu vou pensar umas quatro vezes antes de aceitar uma missão de Saori, odeio admitir, mas o Miro tem razão, sozinho é mais dificil.

E resolveu dormir encostado em um barranco a beira do mar, ainda era de tarde mas estava realmente cansado, não dormia direito havia dias, deis que saíra do Santuário.

-Vai ser aqui mesmo eu não agüento mais andar...

De madrugada começou uma chuva intensa que fez o barranco desmoronar e Kamus, foi arrastado até o mar

-Droga eu não consigo me mexer essas pedras estão me imobilizando... – e mesmo usando sua força não conseguia se desvencilhar. De repente algo realmente grande e pesado bateu em sua cabeça, o fazendo perder os sentidos...

De manhã Kamus acorda e se encontra na orla de um lugar conhecido

-Eu conheço essas árvores, essa casa..... mas como eu vim parar aqui?

No Santuário, todos estavam animados, andando para lá e para cá, menos Miro.

Que estava de mau humor, todo mundo logo percebeu

-Qualé? Miro, o que aconteceu? Acabou-se o estoque de piadas? – Saga comentou rindo

-Não gracinha, só to cansado...

-Cansado? Você foi o que acordou mais tarde...

-Como você é exagerado...

-Miro de Escorpião!!!

Atena foi ate o templo de Gêmeos onde eles estavam, e Miro se assustou.

-Quero falar com você, venha comigo...

-O que você fez dessa vez? – Aioria perguntou sério e Miro deu de ombros...

Meia hora depois, Miro descia meu nervoso.

-Tudo bem Miro? – Shaka perguntou calmo.

-Tudo...mas...

-O que? – Shura perguntou com insistência

-Eu vou ter que viajar... – Miro falou numa espécie de surpresa e desanimo

-Que animação, por que? – Mu perguntou sarcástico.

-Vou voltar pra minha Ilha de Milo...

-Ah eu não creio, pra que? – Kanon fora bem direito nas palavras

-Atena, ela esta sentindo uma cosmo energia diferente e quer que eu vá averiguar

-Sozinho? – Saga estava mais surpreso que o próprio Miro

-É...eu estou indo pra lá agora...então até mais...

-Quem sabe você se encontra com o "solitário"? – Mascara da Morte se referiu a Kamus de uma maneira que Miro não gostou nem um pouco

-Espero que não... – Nossa aquilo para Miro dizer fora demais, ele ligeiramente tremeu, ele queria o contrario, e dando um breve adeus, foi embora...

Iria voltar para a Ilha de Milo, não ficaria muito tempo, mas o suficiente para dizer: "Não encontrei com ninguém e não tinha nada demais lá ".


	6. A Ilha de Milo

6 – A Ilha de Milo

Kamus estava estranhando aquele lugar, não lhe era estranho. Começou a caminhar, quando se deu conta que estava ferido, seu braço estava sangrando, consequentemente com o tombo havia machucado feio, e sua cabeça doía mais do que tudo.

Ele não estava mais agüentando "eu vou voltar para o Santuário". Ele pensou no desespero, quando algo chamou sua atenção:

-Ele aqui? Isso significa que eu estou na...mas pode ser que não...

-Ilha de Milo, você já foi mais povoada... – Miro dizia enquanto caminhava, próximo dali – que cosmo é esse? Parece tão agressivo...

-Miro...- Kamus o chamou numa tentativa inútil, estava fraco, nem sua voz saia direito, deis que saíra do Santuário, não tivera uma refeição decente.

-Eu não estou entendendo. – Aioria comentava com os outros cavaleiros de Ouro no Santuário

-O que você não esta entendendo? – Mu perguntou irritado, aquele dia não estava nos seus melhores dias

-O cosmo de Kamus está na Ilha de Milo, e Miro está lá...

-Eu sei, mas o estranho é que lá esta com um cosmo estranho que não é deles... – Shaka comentou pensativo, sentando-se ao lado deles

-Pela primeira vez eu espero que Athena não esteja certa – Shura estava certo, os amigos poderiam estar correndo serio perigo.

2 dias haviam se passado e Miro não havia sentido a presença de Kamus. Aquário estava com o cosmo muito baixo havia dias, Miro não estava dando muita atenção, isso fazia o "amigo" ficar praticamente invisível. Kamus havia tentado se aproximar dele, mas eles sempre se desencontravam.

Aquário por sua vez não queria aparecer de repente, achava que o amigo ainda estava bravo com ele. O que não era mentira Miro continuava incrédulo com suas palavras. Mas ele tinha que admitir para si próprio que Kamus estava fazendo falta, havia quase 1 semana que ele não tinha noticias do cavaleiro de Aquário e isso o chateava, mal sabia ele que o amigo esta tão perto.

Kamus estava caminhando quando avistou Miro parado próximo a uma arvore toda florida.

-Você não sabe aonde ele está? Diziam que ele ainda estava vivo...

-Eu não sei, ninguém o viu mais , há vários dias...

-De qualquer forma obrigado...

-Ai...acho que isso não vai dar certo...

Saori, Atena se lamentava em seu templo para Shion...

-Shion...estou com a impressão de que Kamus não está nada bem.

-Mas não podemos fazer nada ele esta na Ilha de Milo e Miro esta l

-Sim, tem razão, eles tem que se encontrar, afinal a ilha não é assim tão grande.

Mas não era bem assim, Miro praticamente ignorava totalmente a presença de Kamus ali...não o havia percebido de jeito nenhum, mas a situação estava

mudando, Aquário andara observando o que Miro fazia e onde ele passava suas noites.

Kamus iria acabar com aquela situação e resolveu ir até lá. Já passavam da meia noite, quando ele criou coragem para finalmente olhar naqueles olhos de escorpião novamente. " Já vai..." Ele ouvira Miro dizer . Ele abrira a porta, parecia que havia saído do banho, estava com os cabelos molhados, apenas com um short ate a altura do joelho bem folgado e segurava um toalha na sua mão direita, seus olhos se arregalaram quando vira quem estava na sua frente

-KAMUS...

-Boa noite Miro...

N/a : Desculpem pela demora em postar pessoal, mas é que eu tive que bolar algumas novas ideias, logo, logo eu estarei fazendo mais uma fic...espero que tenham gostado desse breve cap... comentem!! Dêem suas opiniões...


	7. Uma surpresa

7 – Uma surpresa

Ele abrira a porta, parecia que havia saído do banho, estava com os cabelos molhados, apenas com um short ate a altura do joelho bem folgado e segurava um toalha na sua mão direita, seus olhos se arregalaram quando vira quem estava na sua frente

-KAMUS...

-Boa noite Miro...

-Kamus, como você veio parar aqui?

-É uma longa estória, posso entrar?

Miro não tinha como negar, uma mistura de sentimentos entraram em confronto , quando ele avistou Kamus. Mesmo que Miro tivesse acabado de revê – lo depois de uma semana, ele pode perceber que o amigo estava diferente. Ele não estava tão bem quanto costuma estar no Santuário.

Seu rosto estava pálido, sua camisa rasgada na altura do ombro, por causa da queda que teve, e parecia que a urna de sua armadura parecia mais pesada do que costumava estar. Kamus entrou e logo se sentou, suas pernas não estavam mais suportando seu peso, mesmo para ele sendo uma cavaleiro de Ouro, ficar todos esses dias do jeito que estava , era difícil estar melhor. Miro se sentou ao seu lado e logo, pode perceber que o amigo estava realmente cansado. Mas seu coração ficou bem mais alegre quando ele viu a pessoa de que mais estava precisando no momento

-O que aconteceu Kamus? – ele estava tentando se mostrar sério.

Kamus contou tudo o que havia acontecido, inclusive de ter mentido na carta que enviou aos cavaleiros no Santuário.

-Eu sabia tava na cara que você tava mentindo, por que você fez isso Kamus? – Miro perguntou olhando indignado para o amigo.

-Pois eu queria ficar sozinho, se eu dissesse que não tava nada bem, vocês viriam atrás de mim, e eu queria um tempo para mim.

-Por que um tempo para você? Você nunca foi disso. – Miro não entendeu o que Kamus queria dizer, mas percebia que realmente o amigo estava cansado.

-Eu sei, mas precisava...

-Precisa tanto que ta do jeito que está... – Miro disse fitando Kamus da cabeça aos pés.

O Aquariano não queria dizer nada a ele sobre seus sentimentos, tinha medo do que o amigo poderia dizer ou pensar, ou ainda pior, nunca mais querer vê-lo, sem ele perceber Miro se aproximava cada vez mais, Miro tentava se controlar mas a presença de Kamus ali era inesperada , ainda mais ele estando vulnerável daquela maneira.

-Você esta com fome? – ele perguntou numa tentativa de quebrar aquele silencio incomodo, e tentar abaixar o fogo que estava se formando dentro de si.

-Estou, faz tempo que eu não como direito, essa casa é sua aqui na Ilha de Milo?

-Não, é do meu mestre na verdade, mas não sei por que ele não está na Ilha, perguntei para um morador e ele me disse que há tempos não o vê.

-Ahh... – mas Kamus não parecia muito animado , e nem muito interessando em ficar discutindo sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com o mestre de Miro.

Miro arrumou alguma coisa para eles comerem, mas ele não era aquele "mestre" na cozinha.

-Você não quer tomar um banho Kamus alguma coisa, você ta com uma aparência...

-Bom, se não for incomodar...

-Não, pode ir...é ali em frente...

Kamus foi até lá e bateu a porta. Miro ficou olhando para a pequena cozinha da "casa". Na verdade era uma casinha bem pequena, com apenas um quarto, a sala com um único sofá e uma cozinha com uma mesa pequena , junto com um fogão bem rústico, apesar de tudo faziam com que Miro se sentisse bem a vontade. Uns quinze minutos depois, Miro havia preparado dois omeletes, afinal, era o que ele sabia fazer de melhor.

A mesa já estava arrumada e nada de Kamus sair daquele banheiro... ele pensou em ir ate lá, mas se deteve. "É melhor deixar ele sossegado", dito isso, Kamus abrira a porta. Agora sim estava o verdadeiro Kamus que ele conhecia os cabelos molhados jogados para trás, com um short e uma camisa azul que trouxe do Santuário para sua "viagem", estava mesmo com a aparência faminta.

-Não sei se está tão bom... – Miro comentou quando se se sentaram à mesa

-Quando se esta com fome, qualquer coisa vai.

Kamus comeu com gosto, sua aparência já estava bem melhor, mas eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra enquanto comiam. Miro estava aparentemente nervoso com a presença de Kamus ali...mas notou perfeitamente cada movimento do francês, Aquario era sensual ate na hora de levar um garfo a boca.

-Bom Miro, obrigado por tudo mas...eu já vou.

-Para onde? Kamus você esta exausto, como eu poderia deixar você dormir ao relento novamente, não, você vai dormir aqui.

-Obrigado Miro, mas...

-Não adianta, você vai ficar aqui e pronto Kamus de Aquário...

-Mas...aqui nem tem espaço direito.

-Olha, como você esta mais cansado, dorme na minha cama que eu durmo aqui no sofá.

-De jeito nenhum...você é praticamente dono da casa, e eu durmo aqui no sofá.

-Não...eu durmo...

Pronto mais uma discussão, como poderiam ser diferentes e chegarem a se amar? Ficaram nessa implicância até que Kamus cansado não resistiu mais.

-Tá bom...ta bom...eu durmo na sua cama então...mas não quero incomodar.

-Você não me incomoda... "Pelo contrario" - ele pensou.

Miro pegou seu travesseiro, seu cobertor e deitou no sofá... mas o quarto não tinha porta, portanto era possível ver todos os movimentos de Kamus ali dentro.

Ele ficou ali deitando um tempão, pensando que o amor de sua vida estava ali a menos de meio metro de distancia. Kamus dormira rápido, ao contrario de Miro que apenas observava o corpo perfeito do cavaleiro de Aquário. Kamus era lindo dormindo, possuía um corpo muito bem modelado, Miro não estava resistindo mais, tinha que ao menos tocar nele, para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando, ou melhor poder sentir aquela pele que a tempos não sentia.

Miro levantou – se cautelosamente e se sentou na cama onde Kamus estava ao seu lado, passou levemente seus dedos sobre a face do talvez futuro amante, e em seguida desceu para seus cabelos, sentiu sua respiração aumentar e Kamus tremer ligeiramente, parecia que não estava completamente adormecido ainda. Miro ia se levantando quando sentiu algo o segurar pelo braço, ele se virou e viu os olhos de Kamus bem abertos, não estava dormindo como suspeitou. O francês deu-lhe um puxão e antes que Miro pudesse de segurar, estava sobre Kamus, sobre aquele corpo quente , que apesar do cosmo frio, não era nada frio.

Miro o olhou nos olhos sentindo Kamus escorregar suas mãos pela sua cintura. Escorpião não se segurando mais, o beijou, num beijo brusco, mas com amor. Kamus não demorou para entreabrir seus lábios e permitir que Miro fizesse o mesmo.


	8. Uma mudança

8 – Uma mudança

Escorpião não se segurando mais o beijou, num beijo brusco mas com amor. Kamus não demorou para entreabrir seus lábios e permitir que Miro fizesse o mesmo.

Miro não estava acreditando naquilo, Kamus o beijando...era bom demais para ser verdade, então Kamus também o amava...mas de repente Kamus parou e Miro se sentou rapidamente, conhecia o jeito do Aquariano até bem demais:

-Miro...eu isso não esta certo...

Pronto o mundo do Escorpião desabou de uma vez só sobre sua cabeça, quando finalmente poderia ter a pessoa que amava...

-O que Kamus? – O escorpião perguntou impaciente

Kamus se levantou e caminhou em direção a sala, se sentou no sofá, tinha que de alguma forma colocar seus pensamentos no lugar, ainda não conseguira acreditar que "ele" havia simplesmente agarrado o Escorpião... nunca fora impulsivo, mas alguma coisa dentro de si, fazia com que , quando ele estivesse perto daquele grego ele se tornasse diferente...longe de ser aquela pessoa fria que demonstrava ser...

Miro por sua vez, também se sentia estranho...pois sempre sonhara com aquele momento, mas fora Kamus que dera a iniciativa e algo estava errado, ele foi atrás do amigo, não o iria perder novamente...

Ele se sentou ao lado de Kamus e sentiu que este iria se levantar, num movimento rápido colocou sua mão esquerda no joelho do francês impedindo – o de se levantar. Kamus olhou nos olhos de Miro que naquele momento estavam marejados, mas ele começara tinha que terminar

"Ajoelhou tem que rezar então..." ele pensou

-Miro...bem...

-Kamus, por que você me puxou? – Miro sempre fora direto em suas perguntas, não seria agora que iria ser diferente, ele segurou nas mãos de Kamus , com medo que este fosse embora

Kamus não esperava aquela pergunta tão rápida...mas se ela foi feita , tinha que ser respondida, seus pensamentos estavam muito bem organizados em sua cabeça, agora o que iria dizer, ou fazer era o problema...

-Miro porque...somos amigos há muito tempo...e eu...Miro eu não vou esconder que sinto algo a mais por você...

-Mesmo? – Kamus pode ver perfeitamente o brilho nos olhos de Miro

-Sim...mas...

-Kamus eu também...sinto algo a mais por você...mas...eu nunca quis dizer nada , porque tinha medo de perder você...preferia ter você ao meu lado, do que perde-lo...

Kamus também nunca tinha se aproximado de Miro, pelo mesmo motivo.

Aquário não estava aceitando aquilo...era muito orgulhoso...ja tivera diversas discussões com o Escorpião, e temia ficarem juntos e apenas brigaram. De súbito ele se levantara, fazendo Miro se sobressaltar

-Miro eu preciso pensar...alguma coisa não esta certa...nos vemos depois...

E saiu...simplesmente abrira a porta e saiu, deixando Miro completamente pasmo, sem saber o que pensar, estivera tão feliz há alguns segundos atrás...

-Kamus eu não entendo você...seu idiota...por que você oculta algo de si mesmo?

Miro não podia conter suas lagrimas, não queria...parecia o destino, Kamus quisera sair sozinho e acabara parando na mesma Ilha que Miro estava, aonde ele crescera...Miro desconsolado caira de bruços no sofá no mesmo lugar que Kamus estivera há poucos minutos...ele o "agarrara" ele o puxara e ainda havia ido embora?

Ele sentia seu coração apertar e doer, como se a coisa mais valiosa para ele havia se perdido, o que não era mentira, se lembrou que só havia sentido essa sensação quando Kamus morrera na batalha das Doze Casas, o amava há tanto tempo e agora, havia recebido o beijo que tanto sonhava e estava ali, jogado...apenas chorando sem ter o que pensar, sua vontade é de nem olhar mais na cara de Aquário, mas seu coração falava mais alto, será que fora muito ríspido ou muito rápido em sua pergunta: "Kamus, por que você me puxou"?

Mas era tudo o que ele queria saber no momento. Miro não agüentando mais a dor que sentia, e suas lagrimas não paravam mais de rolar, acabou adormecendo, não porque queria, mas sim, porque seu corpo não agüentava mais.

Há alguns metros dali, Kamus havia se sentado ao pé de uma arvore. Já passava das duas da manha... O céu estava lindo, sem nenhuma nuvem e todas as estrelas podiam ser vistas perfeitamente, mas ele não estava dando atenção aquilo tudo, levou seus dedos aos seus lábios e fechou seus olhos, sentindo ainda o gosto do beijo de Miro, pode se lembrar da cena que acabara de acontecer, queria estar no Santuário, pelo menos lá tinha suas coisas , sua Casa. Mas se lembrou de Miro, seu coração apertava cada vez mais...

-O que eu fiz? Por que? Isso não esta certo...e-eu- Mi-r-ro...

Alguem por trás de Kamus sem que este notara, havia tampado sua respiração com algum cheiro muito forte, Kamus caíra completamente inconsciente e fora sendo arrastado até uma "caverna "escondida entre umas das montanhas da Ilha.

-KAMUS!

Miro abrira seus olhos azuis de súbito, pressentira que algo não estava certo, não estava sentindo mais o cosmo de Kamus na ilha, isso não era um bom sinal...

-Alguma coisa aconteceu com Kamus!

n/a : Oi pessoal, valeus pelos cometarios que a fic tem tendo, esta me ajudando a ter varias ideias...desculpem se esse cap. foi mais diferente do que muita gente imaginou mas...logo, logo...


	9. Uma surpresa indesejada

**__**

**_N/a: Oi pessoal...demorou mas ta aí...o 9º cap, estamos quase chegando ao fim ... e agradecimentos a minha amiga Hith que esta me ajudando na fic...valeu Hith!!! Boa leitura pessoal...._**

9 – Uma surpresa indesejada

Miro abrira seus olhos azuis de súbito, pressentira que algo não estava certo, não estava sentindo mais o cosmo de Kamus na ilha, isso não era um bom sinal...

-Alguma coisa aconteceu com Kamus!

Miro tentava localizar o cosmo de Kamus, andava para lá e para cá, estava aflito, não conseguia ficar parado, mas suas tentativas eram em vão, afinal Kamus já estava bem machucado e seu cosmo enfraquecia mais a cada instante.

- Kamus responda, Kamus...

Kamus que até então estava desmaiado parecia ter pressentido o chamado de Miro, abriu o seu olho bem lentamente e pode constatar que se encontrava num lugar muito úmido, estava dentro de uma caverna, sua cabeça sangrava, com certeza havia caído no chão, ao ser carregado para aquele lugar.

- Mi...ro

Kamus toma impulso em suas pernas e tenta levantar, mas estava tão fraco e cansado que acaba caindo novamente, o sangramento em sua cabeça também não estava ajudando... seus cabelos sempre brilhantes e sedosos agora sujos e bagunçados pingavam sangue, não apenas sangue de seu machucado mas também de tristeza....se não tivesse saído de perto de Miro...

- Droga a minha única chance é eu conseguir achar Miro e pedir ajuda por cosmo...

Kamus tenta elevar o seu cosmo e como que por milagre Miro consegue captar somente um rastro bem leve do cosmo do Aquariano...

- Parece que está vindo do lado oposto da ilha, mas lá não tem nada a não ser um conjunto de cavernas e....... MEU ZEUS KAMUS ESTOU INDO!

Miro corria o mais rápido possível mas estava muito escuro e aquela parte da ilha era de difícil acesso

- "Agüente só mais um pouco, eu estou chegando"

Kamus chegara ao seu limite seu cosmo estava muito enfraquecido e não podia mais elevar o seu cosmo e se tentasse seria suicídio.

-Miro espero que você tenha conseguido sentir al...

Kamus caira desmaiado novamente desta vez não teria forças para mais nada, neste exato momento Miro entra na caverna e sente o cosmo de Kamus desaparecer novamente

- "...força meu amor estou quase chegando"

Miro caminhava até o fundo da caverna que não imaginava que seria tão grande, agora teria que encontrar Kamus na sorte...pois o amigo voltara a ficar inconsciente novamente...

- Que droga de caverna podia ser menor,me ajudaria bastante

-Kamus até que enfim eu te encontrei...

Miro ajeitava Kamus para carregá-lo no colo e sair logo daquela caverna até que recebe um ataque que o joga contra a parede.

- Vocês só vão sair daqui mortos Miro de Escorpião

- Como? Quem é você para me dizer uma asneira dessas?

- Eu sou Giganto de Cyclope servidor do grande senhor da escuridão Hades

- Mas eu achei que todos os espectros haviam sido mortos

- Como você está prestes a morrer eu vou lhe contar o que aconteceu naquele dia:

Estavam todos na casa de Virgem quando foram atacados pelo cavaleiro de ouro Shaka que usara seu golpe para acabar com os espectros.

Embora,antes de Shaka matar os meus companheiros eu comecei a calcular a distancia para ele não me atingir.

No momento que ele atacou eu consegui me desviar mas a intensidade do golpe acabou me atingindo e cai desacordado. Quando dei por mim novamente a casa estava vazia e todos os meus colegas mortos, fui escondido até a estatua de Athena e ouvi a explicação de Shion sobre estarem protegendo Athena e traindo Hades que lhes deu a vida eterna em troca da cabeça de Athena.

Isso me deixou irado, então resolvi sair do santuário e me instalar em algum lugar para pensar em vingança. No começo havia me retirado na Ilha de Quios, um dos lugares mais próximos do Santuário, quando avistei esse traidor aí – disse apontando para Kamus nos braços de Miro – pensei em mata-lo, então o fiz de todas as formas, aquela queda que o fez vir até aqui, foi proposital minha, achei que por já estar fraco ele não agüentaria a queda, mas quando eu vi que ele havia sobrevivido tive que vir até aqui.

Até que eu te vi andando pela ilha e seguindo você na sua cola estava esse traidor aí.

Então aproveitei a briga de vocês e deixei o Aquário desacordado e amarrado e como ele está fraco não conseguiu me bloquear, então agora que você já sabe de tudo Escorpião, irei te matar de uma vez para não sofrer...

Giganto lança o seu golpe contra Miro que se desvia e contra-ataca

Quem vai morrer é você giganto AGULHA

Kamus se levantara com a voz do espectro e a agitação que estava se formando acabou despertando e bloqueara o golpe de Miro

- Me desculpe Miro por nós brigarmos, eu quero dizer que eu também te amo muito, mas quem vai resolver isto vai ser eu...

Giganto se espanta, não esperava que depois de tudo aquilo, Kamus ainda tivesse forças para mais alguma coisa.

- E como você pretende fazer isso Aquario você está todo machucado e seu cosmo esta totalmente enfraquecido.

Não me importa, eu vou acabar com você...

O cosmo de Kamus começa a queimar e alcança o sétimo sentido novamente, tamanha era sua fúria e raiva, por ter ouvido tudo aquilo...havia caído como um idiota...e lembrou-se que Athena havia pressentido um cosmo diferente.

EXECUÇÃO AURORA!

Giganto que também já estava bem ferido, afinal o golpe de Shaka havia acertado a maioria de seus pontos vitais e agora Kamus, num baque surdo ele acabou morrendo.

Kamus usara sua ultima fonte de energia, não agüentava mais...voltou a beijar o chão novamente...

KAMUS!!!!!!!!

Eu te amo Miro sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar

Kamus cai inconsciente nos braços de Miro, fora a única coisa que conseguira dizer...

Miro procura o cosmo de Athena e conta tudo o que aconteceu na ilha e avisa que estara voltando...Saori ficou bem mais aliviada agora que sabia que eles estavam "bem" e que sentira certo...

Kamus, Kamus

Kamus abre o seu olho e percebe que está na casa de Aquario com Miro ao seu lado

Bom dia senhor dorminhoco como você está?

Miro? Como eu vim para cá? E o Giganto?

Se acalma 1º eu avisei Athena e Mú nos trouxe pra cá e 2º você arriscou a sua vida para...

Kamus puxa Miro para um beijo apaixonado, Miro estava uma túnica branca, alguns fios de cabelo pendiam levemente ao rosto de Kamus...que este acabou não resistindo, Miro deu um beijo de leve ate Kamus entreabrir a sua boca junto com a de Miro,Kamus começou a explorar cada cantinho da boca daquele escorpião bem detalhado , aquela boca quente e aconchegante e após muito tempo Kamus solta Miro e fica olhando para ele:

- Eu te amo Miro...

- Eu também...

Kamus adormece e Miro vai preparar um remédio para ele.

- Kamus... levanta

Kamus não responde

- Kamus? Kamus?

Miro chega perto de Kamus e...


	10. O Inesperado

10- O inesperado

- Kamus? Kamus?

Miro se aproximou de Kamus, tentando de todas as maneiras chamá-lo... tocou em seu rosto, em seus cabelos...Tentava sentir a pulsação do amigo, mas em vão. O Aquariano não respondia, estava sem consciência ou movimento algum, parecia até estar...

- Nãoooooo, Kamus não faça isso comigo, por favor não me deixe...eu estou cuidando tão bem de você e agora que poderíamos ficar em paz você resolve fazer isso, KAMUS DE AQUARIOOOO....

Mas todas as palavras de Miro eram inúteis...ele se deitou ao lado de seu amante, querendo de alguma maneira que Kamus estivesse fazendo apenas uma brincadeira de mal gosto...mas o coração do Escorpião não estava querendo aceitar que poderia ter perdido seu amor mais uma vez e desta vez, para sempre, sem voltas.

Miro começou a sentir o calor do corpo de Kamus se abaixando cada vez mais, e um frio diferente do que ele estava acostumado, ser sentido em seu rosto, mãos...Miro se desesperou:

-Kamus, por favor, acorde... – lagrimas começaram a rolar pelo belo rosto de Miro, começou a chorar , a chorar mais do que havia chorado quando Kamus o deixou. Pelo menos naquele momento Kamus poderia voltar, não como agora.

Mu e Shaka entram correndo em Aquário, junto de Shura e Aioria quando sentiram que o cosmo do cavaleiro de Aquário havia desaparecido.

- Miro o cosmo do Kamus... – falou um Shaka pensando no pior.

-Eu sei.... Kamus não resistiu a sua ultima luta...foi culpa minha... – Miro não estava agüentando segurar mais as suas lagrimas.

-Acalme-se Miro, a culpa não foi sua... – Aioria tentou alcama-lo, mas em vão.

Miro queria ficar sozinho, apenas em companhia de sua dor. Num movimento impulsivo saiu correndo, desceu desembestado as escadarias das Doze Casas, atropelando Aldebaran que subia preocupado, ele correu, correu ate suas pernas pedirem clemência, só ai ele pode perceber que estava a quilômetros de distancia das Doze Casas. Caiu no chão, e começou a pensar ao mesmo tempo em que lagrimas indesejáveis para ele caiam, molhando a relva grama que se encontrava abaixo de seu corpo.

Ele começou a lembra – se quando o conheceu, ele que conseguira quebrar um "pouco" daquele gelo que Kamus sempre teve por natureza... mas que nunca o impediram de ser um dos cavaleiros mais amorosos.

Lembrou-se da batalha das Doze Casas, quando sentiu que o cosmo de Kamus desaparecera como há poucos instantes, sentira seu mundo desabar, mas não poderia demonstrar muita coisa, em Hades, tivera que lutar contra seu amor, quisera estar morto naquele momento para não ter visto tudo o que viu.

Miro virara seu rosto para o lado e vira um par de pés que conhecia... eram os de Shaka.

O que você quer Shaka? – Ele perguntou se sentando e limpando seu rosto com a palma das mãos quando o loiro se sentou ao seu lado

Vim ver como você está. – ele falou pacientemente

Como você me achou? – Miro fizera uma pergunta inútil

Por dois motivos: primeiro o seu cosmo e segundo era aqui que você costumava treinar com ele.

Miro ficara em silencio...Involuntariamente, ou talvez não, ele viera a um dos lugares mais especiais para ele.

-Miro... por que você acha que Kamus morreu? – Shaka perguntou com toda a naturalidade que conseguira reunir no momento

-Ora Shaka...eu não sei...acredito que tenha sido pela sua ultima batalha

-Não...Kamus morreu por amor.

Miro arregalou seus olhos, como Kamus poderia ter morrido por amor, se eles estavam em perfeita paz?

-Shaka, não entendi.... – ele fora sincero

-Faz pouquíssimo tempo que teve termino a batalha contra Hades, e Kamus terminou tão ferido quanto nós. Por tudo o que ele fez. Ele não tinha condições de ir sozinho averiguar se existia algum espectro vivo ou não...

-Mas ele fora teimoso Shaka, nós naquela noite, brigamos por isso...

-Eu sei...mas no entanto, Kamus sabia da existência desse espectro sempre soube, talvez por intuição e por esse motivo quis ir sozinho, porque ele sabia muito bem que se o espectro fosse querer alguém esse alguém seria ele...e não você, ou qualquer um outro, e essa vontade ajuntou também com a vontade de saber se o que ele sentia por você era algo verdadeiro ou não. – Shaka falou admirando o belo campo florido que tinha a menos de dois metros de distancia de ambos, ele estava calmo ate demais para toda aquela situação que estava acontecendo.

-Shaka isso só serviu para me deixar pior...do que adianta saber de tudo isso se Kamus esta morto? – as três ultimas palavras foram as piores coisas para Miro dizer, seu coração apertou e ele sentiu uma dor que jamais havia sentido antes, lagrimas voltaram a escorrer...

Shaka com seus lindos olhos azuis e sábios abertos se voltou para Miro e lhe lançou um olhar de compreensão.

-Eu sei o que você esta sentindo...mas não acha que saber da verdade é melhor do que saber da inverdade ou do segredo?

Miro não respondeu se abrisse sua boca iria apenas conseguir gritar, ele sabia que Virgem estava certo. Shaka no entanto compreendeu.

-Miro eu acho que como amigo, você deveria prestar uma ultima homenagem a Kamus de Aquário, não acha? Hyoga também esta arrasado...

-Tem razão...eu vo-vou...orbigado Shaka...

Miro se levantou e cambaleando, voltou devagar para o Santuário, não havia ninguém em nenhuma das Doze Casas se alguém quisesse invadir o Santuário, não precisaria esperar duas vezes. Subiu e subiu, suas lagrimas molhavam o chão por onde passava e se não começasse a se controlar, de tanto que seus olhos estavam inchados e doloridos iria começar a chorar gotas de sangue.

Finalmente chegou a Casa de Aquário, ele entrou e começou andar, não estava com a mesma alegria que sempre teve, todas as vezes que entrava naquele lugar para ver Kamus. Abriu a porta do ex-quarto de Kamus...


	11. A chama da Esperança

**11 – A chama da esperança**

Abriu a porta do ex-quarto de Kamus... todos os cavaleiros de Ouro estavam ali presentes. Miro não sabia como um quarto pequeno, poderia caber tanta gente. Todos os cavaleiros abaixaram a cabeça, e pareciam não terem aceitado muito aquela idéia. Apenas Afrodite de Peixes, não escondia seus sentimentos:

-Por que???????????? Eu NÃO ACREDITO!! BUAAAA

-Peixes todos nós estamos muito mau, mas maneira um pouco, de todos nós, o Miro é que deve estar sofrendo mais, ele e Hyoga. – Aioria estava certo, não adiantava ficar chorando desse jeito agora

-Vamos gente...acho que o Escorpião quer ficar sozinho... – Aldebaran estava certo, era o que Miro mais queria naquele momento

-E Hyoga, onde ele esta? – Miro conseguiu perguntar para Mu que saia por ultimo

-Com Athena , Seiya e os outros também!

-Ah tah....

Miro fechou a porta, e caminhou em direção , aonde o corpo inerte de Kamus se encontrava. Ele se sentou, jurou para si mesmo que não iria mais chorar, não agüentava mais.

Fitou Kamus, mesmo morto, ele era lindo...seus longos cabelos esparramados por sua cama, estava de pijama, um fino pijama que tinha, podia – se ver seus músculos perfeitamente, ele era seu, mas agora nada daquilo mais valia a pena, estava morto. Aquele espectro conseguira afinal o que pretendia: matar Kamus.

Miro estava segurando as mãos de Kamus e de repente sentira algo estranho, parecia que algo pulsava em sua mão, Miro recuou para trás...

-Não pode ser... – ele se virara para abrir a porta em busca de alguém, algo ali estava muito errado

-M-miro? – ele ouvira uma voz fraca chamá-lo em suas costas...

-K- Kamus você está bem?- Perguntara tremendo e chorando de alegria e sentindo o cosmo de Kamus reaparecer novamente, só podia estar Kamus morto há minutos atrás, estava agora chamando pelo nome?

- Estou, eu acho que acabei cochilando, mas por que você está chorando?

- Por nada Kamus é que eu estava picando cebola- Foi a primeira coisa que veio a mente de Miro.

- Esta bem –Kamus acabara de passar por uma experiência meio perturbadora na qual ainda tentava decifrar se fora real ou não passou de um simples sonho

- Kamus? Para de voar e tome esse copo d'água - Miro pois o copo na mão de Kamus, havia ali um jarro com água, como tinha em todas as casas, não sabia o que fazer e saiu do quarto para avisar os outros de que Kamus voltara a vida, estava tão energético e feliz que não se continha...parecia que havia se enganado com o real estado de Kamus

- Será que foi um sonho? Eu realmente me encontrei com a minha deusa Hebe?

– Kamus falara baixo, quando terminara de tomar sua água, estava com um gosto meio ruim , ao mesmo tempo em que olhava ao seu redor – quase que perco a oportunidade de rever tudo isso novamente.

**recordando o sonho**

Kamus acorda em um quarto totalmente branco com a luz do Sol batendo em seu rosto, se vê num lugar bem diferente da Casa de Aquário.

- Onde estou? O que aconteceu? Eu estava no meu quarto e...

- Kamus você está no lugar que talvez será o seu fim!- Uma mulher entra no quarto e para perto da cama onde Kamus se encontrava deitado quando abrira os seus olhos, ela sentou ao seu lado.

- Como? Quem é você para me dizer uma coisa dessas? – Kamus estava assustado...não se lembrava de ter estado num lugar como aquele antes.

- Eu, Kamus de Aquário sou a deusa Hebe, e estou aqui para levá-lo ao seu futuro fim... – ela tinha a voz calma, embora muito seria, possuía o cabelo louro , porem muito fino, amarrado em um rabo de cavalo, usava uma armadura, possivelmente a sua armadura , meia branca e verde.

- Quer dizer que o espectro me matou?- Kamus começou a ficar confuso mais do que já estava e cada vez mais assustado

- Sim e Não. Sim, afinal mesmo sendo um cavaleiro você também é um humano e pode se ferir fatalmente e não, porque você tem coisas pendentes a resolver que não podia deixar você simplesmente morrer.

- Coisas pendentes?- Kamus pensou logo em Miro e como ele podia ter feito as coisas de outro jeito.

- Sim Kamus, e por isso você está aqui eu estou lhe dando a liberdade de escolha você pode tanto morrer, ou voltar para consertar os seus erros, mas pense bem, porque essa é a sua única chance.

-Eu...- Kamus começa a pensar se já não teria adiado demais a sua morte, afinal já tinha morrido 4 vezes e depois de todas fora ressuscitado, e todas elas sendo controlado por alguém.

- Por favor Kamus, pense muito bem, não só porque sou a deusa da Constelação de Aquário e deusa da Juventude, e sim porque sou também sua Deusa protetora e não quero o mal e o peso do arrependimento na sua alma.

- Eu...- Kamus estava escolhendo o caminho da morte, mas começou a pensar em Hyoga, Miro, em seus amigos e em tudo que havia deixado para traz, pensou também em como amava Miro e só tivera coragem de dizer isso a ele a beira da morte.

- Minha deusa Hebe, eu já tomei a minha escolha. – Kamus disse se sentando ao seu lado, agora com a voz mais firme que antes, e com sua decisão tomada sem intermediários.

- Então diga Kamus... – ela falara calmamente, mas já sabendo a resposta de Aquário.

- Eu... eu desejo voltar, fazer tudo o que eu não fiz, viver o que eu ainda não vivi, experimentar novas emoções, amar e ser amado, e dizer o que eu já disse e poder reafirmar o que eu falei! – Kamus disse tudo, tendo a plena certeza de que não iria se arrepender depois.

- Tem certeza que é isso o que você realmente quer?

- Tenho sim minha deusa... – ele falara ao mesmo tempo em que se ajoelhava perante ela.

- Está bem que assim seja.Volte para a sua vida e a reconstrua novamente.

Hebe fez um movimento com suas mãos e Kamus sentiu seu corpo ficar sem força e logo em seguida sentiu seus ferimentos pulsarem novamente o acordando.

**Voltando a si **

Shaka e todos os outros Cavaleiros entram no quarto e Afrodite tem novamente um ataque:

- AHHHHHHHHH KAMUSINHO VOCÊ ESTÁ VIVO QUERIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Vivo? Eu morri?- Kamus resolveu guardar esse acontecimento só para si e deu uma de que estava desinformado

- O seu cosmo tinha desaparecido por completo- Disse Shaka olhando para Kamus que estava novamente operante

- É verdade ele sumiu de repente... - Shura e Carlo concordaram juntos

- Miro me faz dois favores?- Kamus procura o amado na multidão.

- Claro Kamus o que é?

- 1º some com essa água que ta com um gosto muito estranho...

Todos começaram a rir e Mú começou a agitar as pessoas do quarto

- Vamos lá pessoal o Kamus acabou de voltar e deve estar querendo descansar um pouco.

Todos deram um tchau para Kamus , e saíram muito mais aliviados agora, Hyoga e os outros cavaleiros sabiam da noticia, mas preferiram deixar Kamus descansar, assim como Athena ordenou

- Kamus o que é o segundo favor?

- Venha até aqui...

Kamus deu um espaço para Miro sentar em sua cama

- Então o que é?

- Isto...- Kamus deita Miro e o beija com toda a vontade que tinha guardado há muito tempo.


	12. Não foi um sacrifício

**Capitulo 12 – Não foi um sacrifício**

* * *

Miro se deliciava a cada toque da língua de Kamus dentro de sua boca, o calor do corpo de Kamus sobre o seu, o carinho na qual a mão de Aquário passeava pelo corpo de Miro. Tudo isto estava sendo gravado na mente não só de Miro mas como na de Kamus também.

Como faz tempo que eu espero por isso- Diz Miro procurando ar entre os Lábios de Kamus

Quem espera sempre alcança, e no nosso caso...-Miro resolve parar de perder tempo com palavras e faz algo mais interessante.

Miro resolve tomar a dianteira e começa a tirar a camisa do pijama de Kamus beijando seu pescoço e passeando com o toque suave da sua mão entre o peitoril de Kamus e sua barriga ao mesmo tempo que Kamus tentava de qualquer jeito se livrar da camiseta de Miro. Enquanto isso Miro começa a procurar a borda da calça de Kamus e este consegue retirar a camiseta deixando em exibição o peitoril de Miro que era bronzeado por causa do Sol da ilha de Milo.

Como uma palavra pode ajuntar dois corações em mundos diferentes mas com um mesmo propósito não- pergunta Kamus enquanto tira a calça de Miro.

Que palavra- miro estava acariciando as coxas de Kamus e esquadrinhando cada centímetro de pele

Eu te amo! – Kamus beija Miro e o livra de sua ultima peça

Eu também – Miro senta Kamus e o ajeita no mesmo tempo que fixa o seus olhos nos oceanos de Kamus, neles podia ver uma chama ardente na qual nada mais iria apagar nunca

Miro olha profundamente para Kamus e pergunta

Você acha que está pronto-Miro pergunta com um receio na voz afinal nunca tinha feito isso com um homem e também tinha medo de machucar Kamus

Nunca estive mais pronto – Kamus puxa Miro para mais um beijo no qual se deixa levar e vai se ajeitando procurando um lugar para não machucar Kamus nem a si mesmo.

Vamos ou o Escorpião resolveu fugir- Miro ferve de raiva e se encaixa dentro de Kamus na qual geme de dor mas beija Miro com toda a vontade

Depois de alguns minutos a dor dá lugar ao prazer e kamus vai chegando ao seu limite se derramando em Miro que também não se contem e se deixa vencer. Minutos de silencio se passam concerteza os dois estavam memorizando esse momento na qual os dois agora pertenciam um ao outro, seus corações estavam tão leves e preenchidos com o que os manteve vivos: o Amor

Kamus e Miro finalmente se separam e deitam na cama com as pernas enroscadas e com os dedos entrelaçados.

Como eu esperei tanto por isso- Miro estava com uma cara de sono

Nós esperamos- Kamus beija Miro e fecha os seus olhos e logo adormece em quanto Miro acaricia as longas madeixas azuis de seu amado e também adormece.

Enquanto isso alguém observa

É agora sim eles estão felizes

Mais do que nunca Shaka, mais do que nunca

Shaka e Mu observavam tudo pela janela da casa de Escorpião

Bem, vamos parar de bisbilhotar e vamos cuidar de outra coisa- Diz Mu

Certo

Os dois saem de Escorpião e a tarde decorre calmamente com o amor e vida de volta ao Santuário.

**Fim**

* * *

N/a: Bom pessoal chegamos ao fim (aleluia)...bom espero que vcs tenham gostado da historia, ficou mais curta do que eu imaginei, mas agradeço a enorme ajuda que a Hitomi me deu, ao escrever junto comigo...cometem e obrigada mesmo gente! 


End file.
